1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, broadly speaking, to an improved grass blower for lawn mowers.
More particularly, this invention relates to an improved grass blower for use with operating lawn mowers, which grass blower receive grass cuttings from said lawn mower and blows or impels said grass cuttings into a discharge chute.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various means are known and used for receiving grass cuttings from an operating lawn mower and for blowing or impelling said grass cuttings into a discharge chute.
However, these conventional means need improvement, particularly in the efficiency of discharging said grass cuttings into a discharge chute, and in ease of construction.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide an improved grass blower for use with a lawn mower.
Another of the objects of this invention is to provide the grass blower for the aforesaid purposes, of high efficiency and ease of construction.
Still other and further objects of this invention will become apparent by reference to the accompanying specification and drawings, and to the appended claims.
The foregoing objects are attained by providing a grass blower comprising a rotary blower unit mounted to a rotor plate driven by the engine powering the lawn mower to which the grass blower is mounted.
The blower unit comprises pairs of transversely spaced blades which blow or impel grass cuttings received by grass blower from the lawn mower into the entrance end of a discharge chute.